With the advent of flexible manufacturing systems wherein robots or other automated devices exchange tools, workparts and workpart support fixtures such as headstocks and tailstocks, there is a need to provide a headstock or tailstock (hereinafter "workstock") which is adaptable for use in such flexible manufacturing systems in that the workstock is readily interchangeable by robotic or other automated means and can interface with the system control computer to provide status of the workstock.